


Core 'ngrato (Russian Version)

by shininglikeenigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Translation, but with happy ending, larry stylinson - Freeform, not my work, russian language, so sad fic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininglikeenigma/pseuds/shininglikeenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошел год с того момента, как Луи расстался с Гарри. Гарри все еще верит в вечность. Возможно, мир тоже в нее верит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Core 'ngrato (Russian Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetoscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetoscar/gifts).



> Lovely @Velvetoscar gave me a permission to translate this story.

Core 'ngrato 

__

***Core 'ngrato - Enrico Caruso**

Эта ночь — самая темная и почти холодная. Ветер кружится среди занавесок, проскальзывая в комнату сквозь открытое окно, неподатливо и с любопытством, будто изучая. Луна, как кажется, светится, и Гарри может заметить несколько звезд, прямо над оранжевыми облаками загрязнения.

Его длинные пальцы со сгрызенными ногтями держат сигарету. 

Он не курит. Он не кусает свои ногти. 

Но он подносит влажный фильтр к губам и вбирает яд, вдыхает серо-голубоватый дым и смотрит, как тлеет конец, в то время как занавески щекочут его сухие, голые колени. Старый деревянный табурет, на котором он сидит, скрипит из-за его веса, или из-за возраста, или потому, что все скрипит в этой старой-престарой квартире (особенно в тот момент, когда дует ветер, особенно ночью).

\- Гарри, - зовет его Зейн шероховатым ото сна голосом, прямо в тот момент, когда Гарри выкидывает окурок в окно, чувствуя остатки чужеродного дыма, который перекрывает его горло покалываниями и кусачим холодком. 

Он не оборачивается. 

\- Да?

\- Вернись в кровать, - все, что предлагает Зейн. Это не сказано мягко, не сказано с сожалением или поощрением. Просто команда — друг помогает другу. 

Или любовник. Или... да кем бы Зейн ни был. 

Гарри не уверен. Гарри не уверен, есть ли ему до этого дело. 

\- Да, - повторяет Гарри, все еще смотря в окно, чувствуя мурашки на ледяной коже. 

Зейн больше ничего не говорит, лишь устраивается в кровати поудобнее. 

Гарри просто устремляет взгляд в небо, обнаруживая в себе обиду на луну и желание того, чтобы луна оказалась солнцем. 

*

\- Ты сегодня рано, - улыбается Нора, когда Гарри переступает порог пустой пекарни: свет приглушен, а воздух горяч, и он пахнет липкими и горячими булочками с корицей. - У тебя есть еще сорок минут, милый. - Это сказано так мягко и беззаботно. Она складывает круассаны своими деликатными пальцами, покрытыми мукой, а ее фартук испачкан и крепко завязан на талии. Он розовый, с рюшечками, покрытый цветочками. Нора красивая. Она восхищает Гарри. Он бы хотел влюбиться в кого-то вроде нее. 

Он бы хотел влюбиться в нее. 

Он бы хотел не быть _уже_ влюбленным. 

\- Не мог уснуть, - улыбается он (он думает, что улыбается) и пожимает плечами, завязывая свой собственный фартук. Он бордовый, обычный и запачканный жиром. Гарри некрасивый. Он давно не был красивым. 

Нора смотрит на часы. 

\- Даже пяти утра нет, - произносит она. - Ты вообще не спал?

Он качает головой и не смотрит ей в глаза, просто тыкая в выпечку, разложенную на покрытые пергаментной бумагой подносы. Он аккуратно сыпет немного сахарной пудры на булочки, круассаны и пирожные "Наполеон", распределяет ее по их масляным поверхностям, подрумянившимся к краям. Ему, как он предполагает, нравится посыпать сахаром, нравится то, как это выглядит. Потому что он мягкий и сладкий, и похож на снег. 

Они любили снег. 

Когда он ставит пакетик обратно, он замечает, что Нора смотрит на него, спокойно и с пониманием. Он, кажется, делает попытку улыбнуться еще раз. 

\- У меня есть немного заказов, - говорит она, указывая на полоску прикрепленных бумажек, края которых касаются друг друга. Их так много. Они все написаны почерком Гарри — медленно и в спешке одновременно. Хаотично, скажем так. Может быть, это все отражает его внутреннее состояние. 

Гарри интересно, а стал ли он хаотичным. 

\- Не хочешь украсить их? - спрашивает она, уже улыбаясь, потому что она знает ответ. - Один заказ требует столько много цветов, сколько возможно. Для дня рождения маленькой девочки. Много розового, как там сказано. 

Кожа возле рта Гарри дергается, и он растягивается в искренней улыбке. 

\- Прекрасно. - Его шапочка натирает заднюю сторону его шеи, а он закатывает рукава до локтей. Нора все еще смотрит на него, наблюдая, как улыбка снова гаснет. - Прекрасно. 

__

***Half of Something Else - The Airbone Toxic Event.**

Улыбка Луи была такой восхитительной и крышесносной, когда Гарри смущенно спросил его, стоит ли ему уезжать в университет. Улыбка Луи была всем.

\- Конечно! - довольно восклицал он, и его руки оживали в жестах, подчеркивающих слова, и заставляли Гарри расслабиться. - Блять, конечно, надо! Так далеко, как сможешь, Гарри. Изучай мир! Все известные писатели знают о мире, не так ли? Да? Я не знаю, я и гребаного представления не имею. 

Гарри смеялся, живо, светло и ярко, и прижимал Луи крепче, пока тот пожимал плечами. 

\- Ты прав, да, - со смешком отвечал Гарри, немного задыхаясь. Затем была пауза, Гарри восстанавливал силы и касался пальцами футболки Луи, другой держа его талию, пока они лежали на полу в комнате Гарри, на фоне трещали записи. - Но... Ты не... ну, волнуешься? - наконец мог сказать он, кусая губу. Он смотрел в бездонные глаза Луи, набираясь смелости. 

Улыбка Луи была всем. 

\- Конечно, нет, - говорил он, как будто это было самой простой и повседневной вещью. Как будто было глупо думать по-другому. - Мы вместе навсегда, Кудри. Это не изменится, так?

\- Я не хочу меняться, - немедленно говорил Гарри, и его голос все выдавал — так всегда было с Луи. Гарри был словно вскрыт, показывая Луи свои кости и внутренности вместе с внутренней лавой, и у него словно не было над этим контроля. Это было постыдно, и, может быть, незнакомым стало бы страшно, но он так страстно любил, что не думал. Он так страстно любил Луи. 

Он так страстно любит Луи. 

Гарри немного нервничал и притягивал Луи ближе, утыкаясь лицом в изгиб его шеи. 

\- Я хочу вечно быть с тобой. - Он уже чувствовал, как Луи тут же кивал его тихому шепоту, ощущал вибрации легкого смеха в его груди, в то время как рука скользила в кудри. 

\- Ну, у меня есть хорошие новости, - говорил Луи, дразня его, улыбаясь с заговорщическим выражением лица. - Мы с тобой - что-то из разряда "вечность".

Он держал Гарри крепко, и все тугое в груди Гарри потихоньку расслаблялось. 

Они были чем-то из разряда "вечность". Вечные. 

Так что Гарри мог поехать. И все было бы замечательно. 

Бесконечно. Вечно. 

**

Он сидит в кафе. В том, где огромные зеркала на стенах, где обшитые синим вельветом стулья прожжены сигаретами. Он сидит уже три часа, невидящим взглядом уставившись в пустой блокнот перед ним, кончиками пальцев постукивая по ровной поверхности стола. Лак на нем начинает облезать. 

Он ни разу не шевельнулся, кроме как сделал вдох. Он думает, что дышит. Ну, хотя бы в этом он точно уверен. Он точно уверен, что все еще жив. Все равно. 

Рваные рукава его рубашки закатаны до локтей. На нем, вообще-то, две рубашки. Он носит слишком много их. Так проще — в том случае, если одна начнет пахнуть или что-то прольется на нее, можно будет заменить на другую, надев ту, что под ней. Это экономит время, как он говорит. Но, на самом деле, ему просто постоянно холодно, и эти слои одежды сохраняют тепло. Так теплее. 

О, Господи. 

Он ничего не может написать. 

Почему он вообще здесь?

У него были хорошие намерения.

Он рано встал (всегда рано встает, никогда не спит, никогда не отдыхает — больше нет) и, так как у него выходной в пекарне, он решил заняться утренним написанием чего-нибудь перед лекциями. Он так давно не писал, стараясь подавить слова, и забыть изображения, и проигнорировать разбухающие внутри эмоции, которые несут в себе пустые, поэтичные уточнения.

Но он обязан писать. Для этого он и приехал сюда: в этот город, в эту школу. Это причина всего, так что он может писать о чем-нибудь сильном, оригинальном и вдохновляющем, и он должен написать что-нибудь сейчас, потому что все, о чем он пишет — Луи. 

И, что забавно, Луи был единственным, кто читал его работы, не являясь учителем. Смеем сказать, что по принуждению, но все же читал. Он подкрадывался к Гарри, который чиркал у себя в блокноте или печатал на ноутбуке, и он просто... брал и читал. 

\- Ты что делаешь? - посмеялся он в тот первый раз. В первый раз, когда он заметил, как Гарри пишет. 

Гарри было шестнадцать. 

\- Ничего, - смущенно бормотал он, немедленно прикрывая свою работу, свои слова, себя от ярких и любопытных глаз Луи. Голубых, наэлектризованных и любопытных, похожих на магниты — они будто притягивали к себе защитное поле Гарри. Как и сам Луи, в принципе. Луи — магнит. 

Поэтому то, что Гарри притягивался тоже, был рад быть притянутым, когда позволил Луи прочитать одну из его историй лишь через несколько коротеньких дней, было заложено в природе. Они были в комнате Луи. Гарри принес ноутбук. 

\- Вот, - сказал он неловко в ту минуту, когда перешел порог его спальни, пихая ноутбук в руки Луи, не позволяя ему даже поприветствовать его объятием. - Просто... Просто прочти. И не издевайся или что-нибудь еще. Просто читай. 

Непонимание отразилось на этом ошеломляющем, молодом лице, как и тревога, но потом все встало на свои места, а выражение лица смягчилось, и он кивнул, усаживаясь на кровати и приподнимая крышку. Он похлопал по месту рядом с собой и победно улыбнулся. 

\- Сядь со мной? - спросил он, мило и громко. Он не отводил глаз от Гарри, и его улыбка была такой широкой и уверенной, что Гарри согласился наконец, нерешительно спотыкаясь к нему. Он приземлился рядом с Луи, издав небольшой звук: "Уф!", от чего Луи хихикнул и вернул Гарри в равновесие, потянув на себя. 

Они уселись друг рядом с другом, и Гарри нервно схватил руку Луи и принялся играть с его пальцами, направив взгляд вниз, пока Луи читал. У него заняло семнадцать минут, чтобы закончить. 

Когда это наконец случилось, он отставил ноутбук в сторону, скрестил ноги и повернулся к Гарри, а в глазах было что-то, что-то неузнаваемое. Гарри сглотнул, глядя то на один голубой глаз Луи, то на другой. Он так нервничал, ему было так стыдно, и он чувствовал себя таким маленьким. 

\- Я слышал, что Роулинг — милая дама, - сказал Луи наконец. Его другая рука потянулась к ладони Гарри. Теперь обе руки Гарри держал в своих Луи, крепко скрепив их и прижав костяшки друг к другу. Гарри сглотнул. Нервничал. - Но... Я скажу это со всем уважением, что есть у восемнадцатилетнего мальчика... - Уголки его губ приподнялись. - Сучке лучше пойти покурить в стороне. 

Это было последним, что ожидал Гарри, так что он рассмеялся. Тугой, дрожащий комочек нервов, который был внутри него, ослаб. Просто так, как и всегда. 

\- Луи, прекрати, - хихикнул Гарри, покраснев от гордости и наслаждения. Когда Луи что-то ему говорил, он постоянно верил. В тот момент он верил, что, возможно, он молодец. - Ты специально так говоришь. 

\- Нет, честно. Гарри. - Лицо Луи было мягким, а выражение излучало честность. Возле его рта и в уголках глаз были заметны нотки восхищения, чего было достаточно для Гарри. - Ты так красиво думаешь. Ты просто... Ты как... - Он улыбнулся и покачал головой. - Я хочу прочитать все, что ты пишешь. Даже крохотные части. Я хочу услышать то, что ты тут говоришь. - Он легонько коснулся головы Гарри. - Я люблю твой мозг. Я люблю тебя. 

Это было так романтично, так много поддержки было в словах, и так забавно. То, что нужно было Гарри. 

Он покраснел от счастья и неловко обхватил Луи, до удушения близко держа его. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - тут же сказал он и улыбнулся, красный до ушей. 

И Гарри продолжил приносить Луи истории, и Луи продолжил их читать, вороша черновики Гарри у себя на кровати, отпуская законченные страницы и позволяя им безмятежно упасть на пол в хаотично набросанную кучку. Так свободно, но он все же продолжил его поддерживать. 

\- Как ты делаешь это, Кудри? Как твой мозг это находит? Что творится внутри тебя, сумасшедший гений? Скажи мне, - требовал он, разрываясь от гордости, из-за чего его слова были подобны искрам. И это все вращало Гарри в пелене бесконечного счастья, а оттуда он попадал в пелену осознания своей стоимости и значимости. Это заставляло Гарри писать больше, и больше, и больше, и больше, и всегда иметь что сказать. Всегда чувствовать что-то и всегда влюбляться во что-то, и когда у него были такие темные минутки, когда он был уверен, что ничего не выйдет, он смотрел на Луи, который хватал его за руки и въедался ему в кожу, заставляя его быть вдохновленным. 

Луи вдохновлял его. 

Как и сейчас... 

Сейчас, с холодным американо возле него, частицами пыли, собирающимися сверху, с ручкой сбоку, нетронутой, и с блокнотом, чьи пустые страницы будто пялились на него. 

Сейчас у Гарри нет ничего вдохновляющего. 

Кроме Луи. Все, о чем он может думать, о чем может писать, — это все еще Луи. 

Но так больше нельзя. 

Он больше не принадлежит ему, чтобы давать право быть вдохновленным им, так что Гарри просто пялится в пустые страницы, желая слов, любых слов, чтобы они появились тут. Ничего не происходит. 

Так что он наконец уходит, собирает свои вези и оставляет нетронутый напиток на столе, когда смотрит в пустоту и выходит. Он написал всего одну вещь. Одно маленькое предложение в конце страницы. Может быть, это станет частью описания его нового романа, может быть, частью поэзии. Он не очень уверен. 

_**"Я истекаю остатками того беспорядка, который ты оставил во мне".** _

Это забавно, потому что это правда. 

*

\- Как прошел твой день? - спрашивает Зейн из гостиной, когда Гарри входит в его квартиру через несколько часов. Или в их квартиру. Как угодно. Зейн стоит, промокший в поте, страданиях и черноте, когда делает мазки черной масляной краской по холсту, создавая несостоявшиеся завитки своими пальцами. 

Похоже на хаос. И на Гарри. 

\- Длинно, - говорит Гарри, бросая сумку на пол и скидывая с себя куртку, позволяя ей упасть на пол и забывая о ней. Пыль сразу прилипает к ней, кажется. - Зато получил высший балл за короткий рассказ. Профессор сказал, подумает о публикации. 

Это хорошие новости. 

Ни Гарри, ни Зейн не олицетворяют этого, так что...

Ну, это лучше в каком-то смысле. 

\- Хочешь ужинать? - спрашивает Зейн, вытирая пальцы о штаны. Он смотрит на Гарри, и мокрые волосы лезут в глаза, а борода занимает большую часть лица. Черные узоры татуировок очень резко смотрятся на его теплой, мягкой коже. Он без рубашки — редко когда ее носит. Свобода искусству и все такое. 

\- Я думаю, да. Конечно, - пожимает плечами Гарри, быстро просматривая почту на стойке. Ничего важного. Все на выкид. - Пошли? - говорит он, поднимая свою куртку с пола и снова ее надевая, и пыль у него на плечах и боках. Он оставляет дверь открытой для Зейна, но не ждет его. Его шаги эхом раздаются в пустых коридорах, его пальцы — лед.


End file.
